Cosas Bellas y Sucias
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: [WINCEST] El mundo es hecho de cosas bellas y sucias.


**Título:** Cosas bellas y sucias

**Autora:** Nati Ya-Chan

**Beta:** Aelilim

**Rating: **+13

**Ship:** Dean/Sam

**Spoilers:** Ninguno, a no ser el básico.

**Nº de palabras:** 784

---

_31 de octubre de 2007_

_- Dean Winchester¿quién piensas que eres__ para decir lo que es inmundo o no? Y después deseas follar a tu hermano hasta que tus testículos revienten. Sé que merezco volver al infierno y tú tendrás que acompañarme, pervertido._

_Sam estampó su mano en el rostro del hom__bre poseído mientras Dean quedó sin poder reaccionar ante las palabras._

_---_

Dean ya había vivido muchos Halloweens, pero ninguno como el de hoy. Nunca maldijo a algo o alguien como a ese demonio.

Sus deseos impuros tan bien guardados habían salido a flote por culpa del maldito que estaba poseyendo a un hombre.

Maldijo el Samhain y a los celtas por estar en lo correcto porque sí, el maldito 'velo' que separaba el mundo material del espiritual era una línea tenue en esa fecha. Traduciendo: la facilidad de los seres del infierno para ingresar a este mundo era mayor.

Entonces así estaban por culpa del maldito. Él expuesto ante Sam que, a esas horas, debía de tenerle tanto asco como al demonio.

Ya han transcurrido cinco horas desde que exorcizaron el hombre y desde ese momento no han intercambiado ninguna palabra.

Sam maneja concentrado y Dean permanece con los ojos fijos en sus manos, consecuencia de la vergüenza de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta Sam manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

Dean piensa en no responder, pero al ver como Sam frunce el ceño y atrapa el volante con fuerza, piensa que es mejor hacerlo.

- Desde que cumpliste dieciséis años, cuando la rubia te besó frente a mí.

Sam cierra sus ojos y Dean queda, por un momento, con miedo de lo que su hermano puede hacer con él.

- Lo siento –fue la única cosa que Dean añadió. Solo eso puede decir, en forma de disculpa, por ser tan inmundo.

- ¿Por qué? –cuestiona Sam, resoplando.

- Por ser tan sucio –susurra Dean con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras voltea el rostro hacia la ventana.

Una fuerte frenada hace que el cuerpo de Dean vaya para frente y hacia atrás, asustándolo. Cuando voltea para ver Sam, una fuerte bofetada se estampa en su rostro.

- Nunca más digas eso… ¿está bien? –exclama.

Dean queda estático mientras observa a su hermano acercarse.

- ¿Sabes por qué me fui a Stanford?

Arquea las cejas sin entender, sin embargo, no consigue decir nada y solo mueve la cabeza, negando.

- Porque me ahogabas.

Dean mira herido a Sam y siente ganas de llorar, pero se contiene.

- Los sentimientos confusos hacia ti me ahogaban, nuestras riñas infantiles me ahogaban. Todo de ti me ahogaba porque estabas siempre en todas las partes. Huí de todo eso, huí de ti, pero nunca pensé que pasaba lo mismo… –Sam se detiene y mira sus manos.

Dean comprende que es lo que Sam no consigue decir, no es necesario que termine, sin embargo, su hermano continúa.

- Y cuando me buscaste en Stanford, deseé tanto tener todo de vuelta porque un poco de Dean, no de la manera que yo quería, era mejor que nada y…

El silencio inunda el coche hasta que Sam lo rompe de nuevo.

- Me gustaría saber porque no me has besado aún.

Dean le ve asustado y abre la boca intentando articular algo.

- No puedo –responde cuando encuentra voz.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Sam mirándole confuso.

- Porque aún eres mi hermano y eso es sucio. Yo soy un depravado y no podría hacer eso contigo, Sammy, tú eres bueno, llevas todavía un poco de pureza. No puedo contaminarte con eso… No puedo.

Sam le observa irritado y responde:

- ¿Cómo puedo ser puro si mis sientimientos por ti son sucios?

- Yo no dije eso…

- Sí lo hiciste, dijiste que esto es sucio. Entonces yo también lo soy porque lo siento lo mismo por ti.

- Sam…

- Dean, yo no creo esto sea sucio. El amor nunca lo es… y yo te amo.

Dean se queda mirando fijamente a un Sam descompuesto.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- ¡Todos!

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que otros piensan, Dean?

Las miradas de Dean y Sam se encuentran por primera vez en horas y Dean siente que su hermano está en lo cierto.

- ¿No me vas a besar? –pregunta Sam.

La respuesta son unos labios sobre los suyos.

Si antes eran inseparables, ahora ni el mismísimo diablo podrá separarlos, porque ellos tienen el arma más poderosa: el amor. Si es que para otras personas es sucio, para ellos es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, el mundo estaba hecho de eso.

Cosas bellas y sucias.

Fin


End file.
